A New Clan
by Kormk
Summary: Karma a survivor of the Civil War in Kiri arrives to Konoha. Alone in a New village follow Karma as he sets in a new home meet our heroes and takes on the elemental nations in a storm
1. Chapter 1

**The Rebuilding of a Clan**

 **This Story is a work of fiction, as mentioned above all the characters belong to their respective owners. I do NOT do this for no Money or any type of payment just for the fun of it. There will be Major Gender bending in this story and debauchery in general. Main Character will be OC so if you don't like it you can STOP READING HERE. Critics will be allowed motivation Ideas and tips also, Flaming Reviews Will be Not TOLERATED they will be REPORTED AND DELETED got enough of that crap in my work.**

 **~15 years after Kyuubi Attack~**

It was a shot summer day at Konohagakure one of the hottest days so far, The village has been prospering once more with the Sandaime once more in office. There has been ups and downs under his second reign. The reconstruction process was made with astonishing speed even for ninja standards, the resilient and stubbornness of his ninja force helped a lot in the process, when not in mission they would be helping in the reconstruction of the village.

Kotetsu and Izumo were stationed in their usual post as guards in one of the Village Gates, both Chunin as usual where guarding the gate not the most exciting job in the Konoha corps, but it was good enough for them. "Hey Kotetsu we should request a higher mission one of these days" Izumo said to his partner who was fighting to stay wake completely ignoring the fact that an ANBU operative was also assigned there to be of a backup if the occasion rise to it. "Izumo don't be stupid if we get a higher mission we can't sleep in our home. We could be send on a weeklong mission sleep on forest or someplace similar, and worse of all we could get killed" Kotetsu finished his point while putting his legs on top of his desk trying to find once more the sleep, when he noticed two figures walking towards them.

"Hey Izumo do you see the same thing as I do?" He asked is partner wondering if he still somewhat asleep. Izumo looked at where his friend directed him and did for a fact see two figures approaching them. The odd thing about the figures was that one of them was leaning into the other like it was having troubles to walk, "Neko-san could you send for some medics?" Izumo asked the ANBU who simply nodded and disappeared in a kawarimi to fetch the medics. The two Chunin decided to run towards the pair to see if they could lend a hand or if needed to neutralize a possible threat, as soon as they reach them they noticed their features. The first one they noticed was the elderly woman leaning against her companion she looked as old enough to pass as a member of Lord Hokage's Advisors, her left eye was on a bandage and her right arm in a sling if appearance where to be trusted this woman should have been death long time ago with her injuries. Her companion a teenager no older than 17 years seemed to fare a better luck than the elderly with only some bruises, a black eye and a broken lip, besides that he only looked exhausted.

"Hey someone help us!" the young man yelled at the two figures getting their attention. He and his grandmother managed to escape the massacre that the remaining member of their suffered at the hand of the Mizukage in the Bloodline wars, his father made it clear should the clan's future be in jeopardy he was to leave the rebels and look for another place to rebuilt it. Sadly all of his clan perished in the ambush and now his grandmother also might join them soon if she doesn't get help fast. The two guys got to us fast after I yelled at them and could see that they were giving my grandma some first aid but looking at her face expression I could tell it was matter of minutes before she too joined the rest of my clan in the afterlife. "Please you need to help her she is the only person I have left." I mentioned to them trying to hold back some tears. "Kid we are doing our best, we send an ANBU to fetch for a Medic they should be here soon in the meantime hold her hand encourage her to hold on and don't interrupt us !" The Chunin yelled at me, bringing me out of my helpless state and I proceeded to do as I was told, not 5 minutes later the ANBU and a squad appeared and got to work.

"K- Karma" I heard her whispering my name and rushed to her side. "Granny! We made it we reached Konoha, so please don't talk for now just hold your strength until we can get you to a hospital" I tried to make her stop talking when suddenly a hard smack meet my right cheek, only to meet the cold and steely face that she reserved to use only if arguments weren't going to her favor. "You listen to me and listen well" she said to me and proceeded to move her hands to her other wrist and unseal something that I tough I would never again see, and shoves it in my chest. "That's your father's sword our clans head symbol and heirloom of our former country, we failed as a clan to gather our remaining countrymen, but your father never lost hope that you could do it. Keep the Sword train with and live"

She begins to cough and I see that the medics just moved away from her "What are you doing! Do some-" I was interrupted by another slap to my right cheek. "Karma! You are a Khushrenada and you will behave like one! My son did not raise a cry baby!" She yelled at me fury on her eyes, she took a scroll from her robes and gave it to me. "Those scroll contain all the history of our clan both before and after joining with Kiri, within it are Jutsus and technique most importantly our kenjutsu, also in there is a scroll with your mother's family techniques and history. Karma you will need to grow stronger not for vengeance but for what you are, read the scroll once I am gone and you will know what I mean. Karma the whole clan has been proud of you, since the start of the War you have proven yourself in the field, and now I shall leave you to join your father in the afterlife. Don't be sad Death is only natural and most common in our profession. Live Karma live for you and your new clan not for Vengeance. Remember that I love you"

And with those final words my last family member left this world. Closing her eyes a kiss on her forehead and a small prayer for safe travel to the afterlife I bid farewell to my grandmother. A hand reaches my shoulder and I see that it belonged to the purple haired Masked ninja "I know its not the best time but we have to take you now to the Hokage" she said to me and with a small nod I acknowledge it "Ok lets get this over with it" was my only reply.

 **There we have it hopefully you guys found it ok and most importantly like it. Don't forget to review flames will be ignored and used to fuel the forge of the Emperor. As mentioned above I make no money out of this and all the characters belong to their respective owners**


	2. Meeting a Legend

**Meeting with a Legend**

 **I don't own Naruto all character belongs to their owners Lets be honest if I did own it there would be a lot of different things in that series. I make NO money out of it so DON'T Sue me.**

The purple haired ANBU lead me through the Village and from what I could see this village has been having a great time compared with mine, there was no sign of mistrust, violence or even anger between their citizens. The trip took us to the center of the village in the tallest of their building with the kanji for fire painted in the middle of the building, we walked inside the ANBU exchanged some words with the receptionist and she gestured me to move forward. "Please leave all weapons here, she will give them back to you once we are done" She told me standing in front of me and pointing to the secretary so I proceeded to remove my weapons pouch and handling them to her, but I hesitated when the last weapon on me was my sword the last memory of my family and clan and like my grandma mentioned early symbol of my clan. "If you feel more comfortable I will guard your sword for you while the reunion last" She said to me probably figuring out that I didn't want my sword to be out of my sight for the time. I thanked and handled over my sword and proceeded to open the doors.

There in the office sat a man, a myth, a legend the Sandaime(Third) Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi survivor of 2 great ninja wars, Student to both Hashirama and Tobimara Senju and Teacher of the three legendary Sannin. There he sat with a smoking pipe and muttering something about troublesome council and evil paperwork and how he would rather deal with another Great Ninja War than this, Neko cleared her throat to get his attention. "Oh it's you Neko-chan how can I help you today and who might this young lad be?" the Hokage asked not once breaking eye contact with me. "Lord Hokage he was found when he reached the gates, he was accompanied by another adult this one died by the gate cause of her injures received probably gotten during their escape, she was his grandmother" The ANBU informed her Kage and he seemed to get curious at the mention of my escape. "Escape from what?" the elderly Man asked her "Sir I believe that he is more qualified to answer that question" She said to him while mentioning me to move forward.

"Hokage-sama I believe that I failed in introducing myself, my name is Karma Khushrenada last survivor of the Khushrenada clan, master forgers of the Village Hidden in the Mist" I said bowing in front of the God of Shinobi hoping to at least able allowed to explain why I was doing there. "So young Khushrenada please tell me what is a clan member of the Bloody Mist doing in my village?" I flinched at the nickname of Kiri and decided to be totally honest with him for my own sake that is least I wanted to be a permanently resident of their T.I. division "Lord Hokage as I mentioned early I am the last living member of my clan and for the record the Khushrenada no longer serves Kiri, my clan choose to allied themselves with the bloodline Users in the Civil War that ravages the country, and before you mention something about harboring a Missing-nin I never got to attend the Academy in Kiri due to the Civil War, but rest assure my clan did train me in our art of combats not to mention that I have been fighting for survival since I was 11. After seeing that the future of our clan was in jeopardy my father decided to save the remaining numbers we had until we got ambushed by forces loyal to Kiri my father and other clansmen decided to try and buy us some times so we could escape sadly only I managed to survive the massacre." I told him hoping that no he will believe me without sending me to the T.I.

The Hokage inhaled his pipe and rested his elbows on his desk deep in tough. "So let me see if I get this right?" He said taking another inhale of his pipe and leaning on his chair. "You are the last of your clan, A clan that used to belong to Kiri and an infamous clan for their forging skill inside of that village. Now said Village not only killed most of your clan but also went through the troubles of sending a squad of Hunter-Nins after you and managed to kill the remaining adult member of your clan, which bring you here to my office to request for asylum. Am I correct?" The Hokage asked leaning in his chair his gaze never leaving me.

"Yes Lord Hokage, I am here humbling asking for your help" I said while kneeled in front of him. Hoping for once that the tales of him being a merciful person where truth because of he wasn't then I will be joining my family soon. "So Karma-kun you early said that you had been trained in the shinobi skills and have been surviving a civil war since 11, Am I correct?" he asked me, which I simply nodded for answer. "Luckily for I have a class graduating in a few weeks that you could join" He said to me but I had the feeling that there was more to come. "But before I let you to join my forces or even my civilian population I will still ask for you to be interrogated by our T.I. department, there will no torture as long as you tell the truth I promise you" He reassured me, seeing no other way to escape from the clutches of the T.I. and that his deal was the best I could take I made my choice.

"I accept your offer Lord Hokage" I said glad that I could at least have a second chance to have a home. "Glad to hear that Karma-kun, here this is the address of an apartment owned by the village you will be staying there for the night. At first thing in the morning you shall be escorted and meet with Ibiki and I for your interrogation there we will decide how we will proceed." He said while looking at some pf the papers accumulated on his desk while mumbling something that I couldn't make something out of it. "Of course even if you do manage to pass the interrogation since you come from a foreign village we still need to put you under probation the usually 3 months under watch from some of our shinobi." He mentioned while finally managing to find the paper he seemed to be so interested in finding.

"And now this bring us here" He mentioned while looking square away to the ANBU. "Neko it has been brought to my attention by the Commander that you have been volunteering for high risk missions one after the other and that the only downtime is the one to recover between injuries and chakra exhaustion. Now I know that his early departure was a shock to everyone but you need to understand that he wouldn't want you to be doing such thing Neko" He said to her without removing his eyes from her.

There stood one beautiful woman her pale face adorned with only a hint of red lipstick, her brown eyes lacking the brightness and shine that you would expect from a woman's her age and you could see that she held up some anger towards the world in general. "Lord Hokage there is no need to go that far. I am perfectly capable to continue my duties as one of your ANBU operatives". Neko tried to negotiated with her Kage but by the looks of him it wasn't working to much. "Yugao both of us know that you have not been the same since his _accident_ and the reports that I receive from Dragon keeps mentioning that you take the most dangerous path you might have forgotten but you are an ANBU you work from the shadows and are not to be seen." The Hokage told to the now identified Yugao with some concern in his eyes.

"Look Yugao I will make a deal with you. Train young Karma-kun here he is already knowledgeable in the shinobi arts and has been fighting in a Civil war for quite a while already so he only needs to be polished a little bit more and it should be easy for you. Get him and his team to complete in the Chunin exams and as long as one of your team makes it to the final i don't care which one I will return you to the ANBU corps." The Kage offered what I tough it was her only hope to return to the ANBU and her somewhat normal life and by the looks on her eyes I could tell she was really considering his offer. "Very well my Lord I shall accept this challenge, and not a single member of my team shall fail before reaching the finals" The former ANBU said with fire on her eyes and a smile could be seen forming in the face of the old Kage.

"So Karma-kun may I introduce your possible sensei if you pass your evaluations. Her name is Yugao Uzuki, and you are not to call her by her codename or to tell anyone of what happened in this office to anyone am I clear?" He asked me putting some of his Killer Intent on his tone just to make sure I got the idea. "Yes Lord Hokage!" I said while bowing to him hoping to never be the receiving end of such KI ever again. "Very well then you both are free to go and get more acquaintance with the village and your new apartment where you will be staying, and please don't forget about your appointment tomorrow in the T.I." We both bowed to him and walked out of his office.

After picking up my thing with the secretary and finally walking out of the tower my soon to be sensei turned towards me "Ok gaki I am stuck with you for a while so lets make it easy for both of us and try to be on our good side. So what you want to see first? She asked me and after a few minutes of thinking I made my mind and choose the best place to start to know in this village. "Show me the Academy" I told her and she smiled at me and we started our way towards the academy.

 **There we have it chapter 2 hope you find it good.**

 **Please review it it is free for now**


End file.
